Shining Rune
by FrozenHourglass
Summary: As the clash in the winter draws closer, the entire Soul Society is dealt a huge blow with the death of Commander General Yamamoto, his last words told of five lost souls that will change the course of the war, but how? IchiHime RenRuk UryuNemu I'm alive!
1. Prologue: Omens

FH: Let me first start off saying that I would like to thank all of you for spending your precious time reading my first fanfic, I would like to thank...

Ichigo: ((Throwing a chair at FH's head Baka!)) We don't have time for that! I want to get this over with!

Orihime: But you said that you would have a good time doing this... Puppy dog eyes Do you not like my ideas Kurosaki-kun?

Ichigo: Wah? N-N-No..! Why would you think that..?

FH: Rubbing head Ichigo you moron! You'll pay for this...

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Bleach, I wouldn't even be writing this. But Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, this fanfic was made for fans, by A fan. So don't sue me Kubo-sama.

**Bleach: Shining Rune**

"Captain Unohana! Captain Unohana! Where are you?!" The lieutenant of 4th company shouted as she rushed down the hallways of the 4th company building. The assistant rushing through the halls panted heavily, as if she was being chased by a horde of savage beasts. Isane finally reached the captain's office. "Captain Unohana!"

"I know, I'm already ready." The captain responded. She rushed outside of her office with a stern, serious look on her face, this was not common for the captain. It doesn't seem right, Even on the most serious of cases, Unohana was always calm, caring and polite. Her response to Isane seemed rude, and rushed. It just didn't seem right...

Oddly enough, for the past week, most of the captains and the assistant captains have not been acting like themselves lately. No problem, it didn't matter, at least for the lower ranks.

That was, until everyone heard the news.

Commander-General Yamamoto, the mightiest of all the shinigami of the Seireitei, was nearing his end, and nobody in the court of souls knew why, whether it was an illness or not, some measures had to be taken, and that is where Unohana comes in. Yamamoto had been in his surprisingly luxurious quarters, resting peacefully.

Until Unohana arrived.

Busting herself into Yamamoto's quarters, along with a team of elite medical specialists, was Unohana, with the same look on her face as before. "Yamamoto-sama... It's time," the commander gave Unohana a weak nod, Unohana walked over to Yamamoto's side and proceeded to help the aged commander up out of his bed.

As the leader of the Gotei 13 slowly walked out of his room, he looked back into his room, he knew that he would never return.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"BAKA!" Screamed a blond girl wearing a hollow mask, diving and swinging her zanpakutou wildly at a boy with bright orange hair, also donning a hollow mask and a shinigami's kimono. "Can't you have that damn mask on for 11 seconds you dick head?!" She screamed once again.

"Geez Hiyori, take it easy won't ya?!" The boy yelled back, moving his massive blade to block the attacker's soul slayer. The girl swung her blade with such a massive force that the boy was forced down to one knee. The boy grunted several times, barely preventing Hiyori's blade from coming down to cut the boy's body. Signs of struggle were obvious, the boy was shaking heavily, and he was sweating rivers down his face, and panting deeply. The boy's eye's widened, his hollow mask began to show cracks, after only 11 seconds of fighting, the mask shattered. The boy was knocked down by the strength that Hiyori exerted. Hiyori was about to deal the young opponent a deep blow in the ribs.

All of the sudden, a ring, but what was causing it? The boy, walked over to the source of the sound. The sound revealed to be a cell phone. The boy moved his eyes closer to the open cell phone and gazed at the screen. The boy cussed several times and walked over to Hiyori. "Sorry guys, I have to go now," apologized the boy.

"Aww... Do you have to?" Asked a boy with blond hair and a leather cap. "Oh well, guess I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo."

"Later Shinji," Ichigo walked into a motionless body, having the same hair, face, and even smell. The figure in black and orange sat down in the body, not to Ichigo's surprise, vanished and the motionless body came to life. "Later everybody." Ichigo snatched his cell phone and a suitcase next to it and walked out of the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Back in the Soul Society, Unohana and her team of doctors were trying there best of their ability to prevent the death of Commander-General Yamamoto for the past 5 hours non-stop, medical techniques, special herbs, nothing seemed to work, and for the first time in her long life, there was nothing Unohana could do to change the course of fate on a person on death road. One life, just ONE life, is all she asked to save, but fate had different plans.

Of all the times that fate ignores you, why did it have to be now?

In the waiting room of the medical center, waited the remaining captains and assistant captains of the Gotei 13, from the strict Soi Fon, to the loving Ukitake, there was nobody absent in the waiting room, and for the whole five hours, nobody did anything but stay silent.

2:45 am, Unohana slowly walked out of the emergency room. Her face was quivering, the dams of her eyes could not hold the inevitable flood, the dams burst and Unohana fell down on her knees and began to sulk. All the captains and assistant captains knew what had just happened.

Commander-General Yamamoto was gone, forever.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In the ever-expanding desert of Hueco Mundo, were five, cloaked figures, walking side to side. Wearing shinigami uniforms, the five walk up to a portal of grey spirit energy coming from the ground. The first cloaked figure to the right, looking average in height, knelt in front of it. "This is it, we've finally found it," the kneeling figure stated, getting up from the ground and returning to their place in the group.

"The Soul Society is going to have a few unexpected visitors... Let's go," The center figure said. The other four figures nodded in confirmation, and one by one, the figures stepped into the portal and vanished from the desert.

The center figure was the last one into the portal, he took one last look at Hueco Mundo. "We're finally out of this god-forsaken hell-hole..." The figure stepped into the portal and disappeared.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

FH: Well, how was it?

Ichigo: It sucked.

Orihime: Ehh...

Isaac: You need work.

Mia: Not the best I've read...

Zelos: What? No sex? AWFUL!

Sheena: I'm ashamed to be your muse...

Naruto: IT WAS TERRIBLE!

Hinata: Umm... I'm with Naruto-kun on this one...

FH: What?! ((pushes big easy button and a huge cage surrounds the muses))

Big Easy Button: That was easy.

FH: You know it!

Read and review and no flames!


	2. Chapter 1: What!

FH: ...

Muses: (Still in cage) What?

FH: Cookie?

Muses: (Rapidly shaking their heads "yes")

FH: Well too bad, you aren't getting any!

Muses: (Crying)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Ichi/Hime would be canon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bleach: Shining Rune chapter 1**

**What?!**

"Oi, old man, I'm ho-" Ichigo never walked two steps into his house before receiving a drop kick in the face from his over-zealous father.

"Good evening, ICHIGO!" Isshin greeted the teen. "Care to explain why you're late, AGAIN?!"

"WHAT THE HELL?! How can you treat your own son like that?!" Ichigo shouted at his father.

"Hey, don't blame me, YOU let down YOUR guard and I merely seized the opportunity, so THERE!" Isshin stuck out his tongue at his son in a child-like manner.

"Yeah but still, I ought to report you for child abuse!" Ichigo stomped up the stairs, "If anyone needs me I'll be in my room!" He informed his family.

Isshin looked at his two daughters at the dining table, the two were staring at their father, "What, did I do something wrong?"

"Yes, you did." The two responded in monotone, not even bothering to look at their father.

Ichigo, now less steamed, was slowly walking the halls of the second floor, he had been training for the winter battle with Shinji and the other Vizards for about three months and Ichigo had only one month of training left before the grand battle, yet, Ichigo could only keep his mask on for a total of 11 seconds, not nearly a long enough time to take down an Espada, he has superior control over his hollow and he can only hold it for 11 seconds, while as the other Vizards can control their inner hollows indefinitely, was Ichigo doing something wrong? One thing was for sure though; Ichigo was pooped, he didn't want to do anything but lay on his bed. Ichigo finally reached his room. He put his hand on the knob and slowly opened the door.

There was a palm of someone's hand in front of Ichigo, coming in at his face in a matter of moments. Ichigo's soul was removed from his body.

Ichigo, stunned looked back into his room and he saw a figure with black hair.

Rukia.

"Aw... What now Rukia?! I've had a long day!" Ichigo complained to his friend.

"Ichigo, we're going to the Soul Society, now," is all she said before grabbing him by the collar and rushing out the house, already in her shinigami form, dragging Ichigo across the sky, being followed by a Hell Butterfly. Rukia slowed down and the butterfly fluttered in the air in a circle. In front of Rukia appeared the gates to the Soul Society. The gates granted access for the two shinigami. Rukia and Ichigo entered the Soul Society in a flash.

"So what's up?" Ichigo finally asked Rukia while walking in the courtyard of the Seireitei.

Rukia didn't say a single word to the substitute until they both came across a huge mob of shinigami, gathering in front of a podium on a platform in a wide open space in the middle of the courtyard. The nine remaining captains and all of the assistant captains were on the podium and sitting in wooden chairs. Byakuya stood up from his seat and he walked up to the podium, testing the microphone before speaking.

"... Thank you all for coming, I'm not sure if you are all aware of this, but I'll tell you the news..." News? What news? This was new for everyone, what have the captains been hiding? "... Commander General Yamamoto is dead."

Everyone in the audience was stunned, questions blurted out from everyone, wanting to know everything about this tragedy. "All the captains, vice-captains, and substitute shinigami must report to the meeting hall immediately. All decisions are final." Byakuya announced to the crowd of urgent shinigami. The crowd grew increasingly violent, turning the crowd into a mob. Only moments after the announcement was made, some shinigami have already come up with some theories. This made the mob more fierce and they demanded information.

Ichigo was not inside the mob, just in a shocked state. _The Commander General_... _Dead?! _Ichigo thought in his mind. Even though he hardly knew him personally, Ichigo knew that Yamamoto was the heart and soul of the Gotei 13, the captain of captains, the sole leader of the court squads! He can only imagine what the results would be.

Ichigo realized that the result was right in front of him; the mob.

Ichigo's trance of thought was halted when Rukia patted him on the shoulder.

"Ichigo, you need to go to the meeting hall, now." Rukia pointed out to the substitute, removing her hand. Ichigo looked down on the ground.

"... I understand, I'll see you when the meeting is done, Rukia," Ichigo jumped up into the sky and headed for the meeting hall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The five figures sped through the realm that filled the space between Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society, all of the figures are facing straight forward, while the bodies of the figures were sweeping back through the particles of reishi.

"Are we almost there, 1?" The second figure from the left asked, sounding impatient.

The center figure gave the asking figure a nod and the five neared a large gate. The five stopped their dive and floated in front of the door. The center figure put his hand on the gate and it opened up. The five walked into the gate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

FH: Like it now?

Muses: Yes...

FH: Wanna get out?

Muses: YES!

FH: ((Pushes button and the cage is lifted))

Muses: ((Have evil grins on their faces))

FH: oo Meep!


	3. Chapter 2: You're alive!

FH: (Beaten to a pulp) Ugh...

Orihime: (Coming to heal FH)

Ichigo: You wanna go back in that cage?

Orihime: (Retreating)

FH: (Sigh)

DISCLAIMER: Bleach, FH does not own, but, FH, a powerful user of the force, he is.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**BLEACH: Shining Rune chapter 2:**

**You're alive?!**

At the Meeting hall of the Gotei 13, the captains have already merged together in their regular locations. None of the captains moved a muscle, like statues in a courtyard, they stood still. Glooming with sadness, they gazed upon the bright brown wood with their drooped eyes.

The assistant captains did not match their captains one bit.

Like a museum, questions were overflowing from all of the assistant captain's maws, and the captains were still not moving, like the pieces of artwork they were. The death of Yamamoto seemed to change everyone from their normal selves into infants without their mothers to care for them. They were panicking like lost children, and as senile as old war veterans. It seemed as the end of the known world was coming full steam towards the Soul Society.

The answers from all of the captains were different, most of the captains did not say anything, others simply answered, "I don't know," or "I'm not in the mood to talk now," were all pretty much all the remaining captains said. However, there was one exception.

Captain of squad 12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi was that one special case.

The normally quiet and obedient Nemu, the captain's own creation, wouldn't dare ask the mad-man any questions.

Ignoring her own will, she let the questions in her mind flow through her mouth.

This entire process has been going on for only three minutes and Mayuri had already had enough of his assistant's blabbering.

"...Will you just SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT?!" The scientist latched his raging hand onto her collar and hung her up high in the air. "I should've done this a long time ago..." Mayuri took out a syringe in his free hand that had a bubbly, dark amber liquid inside. The needle inched in closer to Nemu's neck. "You were always my least favorite out of my inventions..." Just when Mayuri was about to eliminate the gap in between the needle's head and Nemu's neck, a paw stopped the advance, a rather giant one at that.

"Enough, Captain Mayuri, one death is enough." Opposed the giant of the Gotei 13, Sajin Komamura.

"I don't give a damn to what you think, you over-sized dog, she is my daughter, and I can do what I want with her!" Mayuri freed his hand from the giant's hand. He thrust for another injection.

"He's right you know," a figure appeared striding slowly through the open gates of the meeting hall. "Yo." The needle ceased to move as Mayuri gazed at the doors.

The one eyed one(coughKenpachicough) grinned wildly at the sight of the substitute. "Kurosaki... Welcome..!" Kenpachi greeted, continuing to grin.

"Kurosaki, good to see you could make it." Byakuya commented. "Mayuri, put her down."

Mayuri grumbled as he threw Nemu down to the ground. "Damn pretty boy..." Mayuri grumbled as he returned to his spot in the room. Nemu rubbed her neck and hacked out blood.

"So why the meeting?" Ichigo asked rudely to the captains. The boy traded gazes with the other captains.

"Isn't it obvious?" Toshiro Hitsugaya gave Ichigo a suspicious stare. "We're here to decide on who will replace the Commander General."

Ichigo was now officially confused. As if no more questions could be packed into the shinigami's mind, surprisingly, filled up even more. Several anger veins popped on Ichigo's forehead. "Then what the hell do you need me for?!" Ichigo shouted in frustration. Ichigo stopped his fury to a screeching halt, the answer came to his mind, and for that, he smacked his own forehead. "Wait, don't tell me..."

"That's right, we want you to become the next Commander General, Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya stole the words right out of Kurosaki's mouth. "We have Yamamoto's will, he wanted you to become the next Commander General, in the event that he was to die." Byakuya reached into his robe. "Have a look for yourself, Kurosaki." Byakuya threw the letter at Ichigo, which followed by a mid-air snatch by the substitute. The shinigami slowly opened the letter. His eyes widened. "This is..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The five figures walked in the same order as they did in the deserts of Hueco Mundo, each of them caused a commotion in the streets of the Rukongai, even though the figures themselves said nothing. Their presence in the streets was enough to cause commotion. After walking for what seemed like hours, the figures came to a slow halt in front of the West gate.

As is his duty, Jidanbo, the Gate Keeper came crashing in on the scene.

"Halt! Who dares oppose Jidanbo?!" The giant asked, ready to respond to the answer of the figures with an axe to the skull.

"Somebody you forgot about a long time ago..." The center figure answered. This calmed down Jidanbo, deeply considering the question, who were these figures? "Time to take off these damn cloaks." The figures reached for their hoods to pull them back. When they revealed their faces, Jidanbo stood in shock.

"You... You're... All... Alive?!" Jidanbo shook wildly and was as pale as a lonely ghost in an old mansion. The figures simply smiled. "Please enter!" Jidanbo forced the gate he guarded open, the figures, in no hurry walked in. The gate closed behind them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

FH: Mph... Mph... Mph!!!!!

Zelos: Wow, he's into bondage? Cool!

Isaac: I'm not sure, maybe it's just the duct tape... How long will it keep him there?

Mia: Yup, made in China, so it's bound to work.

Sheena: Plus the seals I put on there insured that he does not escape.

FH: I Hapth you giuys... _Especially you Zelos..._


	4. Chapter 3: Ichigo's Answer

FH: (Walking in with a band-aid on his head)

Mia: ... Wow, what kind of doctors do we have these days? That's the best they can do?

Isaac: Welcome to America Mia, the country of morons, expect no more from good old Americans.

Zelos: (lightbulb lights up above his head) I know just how to fix this... Get over here Sheena.

FH: Oh god...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DISCLAIMER: I own exactly 20 volumes of BLEACH, but BLEACH is not owned by me, so HA! You can't sue me!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**BLEACH: Shining Rune**

**Chapter 3:**

**Ichigo's answer **

Ichigo slowly opened up the will of Yamamoto, already out of energy, he wanted to read the will and get on with his life. Untiing the strings that contained the final request of the deceased Commander-General. The strings collapsed from the paper and landed on the ground, not making a single sound. Still keeping his same pace, Ichigo opened the will and he eyed the will.

_To whom it may concern,_

_By the time you read this my time as the Commander-General of the Gotei 13 has passed, and I leave a lot of questions on how to solve the situation_ _concerning the battle of coming winter, but I assure you all, I have a reliable solution in mind._

_As my first request, I feel that someone should replace me as soon as possible. I have decided that I wish to assign my position to the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. I feel that he will change the course of the eventual war, having defeating two of our elite captains, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Byakuya Kuchki. He is more than capable of leading our troops to and from battle._

_My second request is on the concern of the stability of those who were particularly close to me, mainly Sajin Komomura, Jushiro Ukitake, and Shunsui Kyoraku. I want to thank you all for your companionship over the generations. I was fortunate to meet you all, and I can't thank you enough for what it has meant to me._

_Lastly, I would like to give one last message to every soul in the Seireitei:_

_Open your eyes and begin to search for the five lost souls, their time has come to shine on and guide us to victory over Aizen._

_Thank you for everything,_

_Farewell,_

_Commander-General of the Gotei 13, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai_

Ichigo finished reading the letter, the dead weight of his eyelids dropped. He sighed with no zeal. Three men in particular were deeply in distress. Sajin had closed his eyes in sadness and he made rain with his eyes. Shunsui, who was usually laid-back and happy, was depressed, tipping his straw hat to hide the emotion on his face. Ukitake gazed at the ground as if it were a drama of the life of the dead commander. "Well, I've got my thoughts straightened out..." Ichigo lifted his eyelids and hoisted his head so he faced all of the captains, who were all waiting for an answer.

"Please tell us Kurosaki, will you become the next Commander-General, and lead us in the battle of winter?" Byakuya repeated his question, retaining his anxiety with a calm face.

Ichigo sighed once again, he knew that it was going to be a long day. A VERY long day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The five figures now uncloaked, walked into the courtyard. At first glance they seemed like normal shinigami, going about their routines.

Not these figures.

Shinigami on guard at the West Gate approached them with an intent on booting them out of the courtyard. That all changed after the guards saw their faces.

The guards stood in complete shock after seeing the faces of the figures.

"W-Wa-Wah, YOU'RE ALIVE?! We must inform the captains this immediately!" One of the guards plotted. He received a pat on the back from the figure on the far right.

"No need for that, this will be much quicker." The figure responded, removing his hand. The reaching figure had a mild-tan skin tone and a set of sharp, but calm purple eyes. With light blonde hair, one would say that he looks like more of a desert-dwelling type of person, but why was he in the city? "Be prepared this might hurt a little, but you'll live through it."

In an instant, all of the guards of the West gate fell down in exhaustion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Look, I know this man meant very much to you. He has shown me that in his will." Ichigo explained, folding up the will and tying the will back in the same rope as before. Ichigo slowly stood up and looked at the assembly of captains. "...But asking me to become the Commander-General of the Soul society? That has got to be absolutely, 100 bull shit." The other captains glared at him in shock, disobeying a will? What kind of person is this guy? "I mean if you wer-" Ichigo was cut off by an insane spiritual pressure. This also caught the captains off guard. Every member in the room was crashing down onto the floor, the pressure was that great. "Wh-What the hell is with this Reiatsu?! It's insane!" Ichigo was the most affected of all of the shinigami. Ukitake raised his head barely, his pupils dilated.

"I-I don't understand... How could they have lived?!" Ukitake exclaimed. He rushed out the meeting hall, followed by the other captains, they searched for the source of the pressure.

Ichigo was the last one out of the meeting hall. Struggling, he approached Byakuya. "I'll ask you again... What is with this pressure?!"

"..I've found the source! The West gate entrance!" Toshiro leaped onto the roof-tops of the Seireitei buildings and traveled towards the west gate, the other captains followed suit.

Again, Ichigo was the last to leave his position. Just what was with that Reiatsu? How should he know, he's only been a shinigami for about half a year, how could he know who that Reiatsu belong to?

Ichigo disappeared in a flash-step and headed for the west gate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sheena: Yeah, what is it Zelos..?

Zelos: Sheena, work your magic... NOW!

All other Muses: ...

Zelos: (Points a big red arrow at Sheena's chest, saying 'Look at this!' in bold letters)

Sheena: ZELOS!!!!!!!!!(Jumps up and down)

FH: You're only making... it... worse... Shee... na... (Geyser of blood squirts out of the band-aid, FH faints)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Leave a review!


	5. Chapter 4: Long time no see

FH: (Grumbling and typing)

Naruto: (Walking in) Hey, four-eyes, what are you doing?

FH: Isn't it obvious? I'm roleplaying with friends, and I've got writers block!

Naruto: (Squinting) Shouldn't you be writing an update to your fanfic?

FH: ... (Pushes button)

Naruto: I think my ramen is ready! Thank you for having a polite conversation with me, Frozen Hourglass(walks away).

FH: Thank you Urahara...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DISCLAIMER: Do I look like Tite Kubo to you? I don't own BLEACH.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**BLEACH: Shining Rune**

**Chapter 4**

**Long Time No See.**

The rooftops of the Seireitei were usually quiet at this time of day, surprising really why nobody comes to these roofs more often, they offered a clear view on nearby courtyards and other buildings, and provides a romantic scene during the fireworks festival. The slabs that occupied the tops of the buildings enjoyed the peace.

That peace was disturbed by nine captains blurring across the roofs, charging towards the west gate.

One right after another, the nine remaining leaders skimmed across the buildings, appearing as blurs to the naked eye. The first captain, the one who found the source of the reiatsu, Toshiro Hitsugaya, was leading the hunt.

"We're getting close... Shouldn't be much longer before we reach the gate." Toshiro clarified, the other captains nodded in unison and continued to follow the prodigy to the west gate.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Soi Fon asked Toshiro. Toshiro, despite being a genius, slapped his forehead. "Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Dammit Kurosaki..." Toshiro dragged his palm down in face until it fell off of his chin. He drooped his eyelids. "He'll catch up with us later, we just have to keep moving." The captains kept skidding across the rooftops like smooth, flat, stones across a pond.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Geez, couldn't they wait two seconds? They should've known that I have only been a shinigami for less then a year and they expect me to follow them just like that? My god those guys have just way to high expectations!" Ichigo ranted on and on with a frustrated tone. "This day keeps on getting worse and worse for me, I swear..." Ichigo propelled himself forward after stepping on a tile. "West Gate... West Gate..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was how should I say it..." The figure on the far left pointed out, she had long black hair that swept to her left side, her immature golden eyes looked like they had a few comments for the desert dweller, "Unnecessary, costly, and down-right stupid." she sarcastically commented.

"Nice going Bakuchi, you blew our cover big time." The first figure to the right explained the flaw of recklessly exposing your reiatsu in the Seireitei. The figure scolded the desert dweller with his young but sharp emerald eyes, his dodger blue hair almost exactly resembled Aizen's hairstyle before he betrayed the Soul Society, only it covered more of the man's face, specifically his left eye. "Now what?" The blue haired one turned to the center figure. Everyone else imitated the man.

"We wait," Bakuchi was about to speak up but he was silenced by a pointed index finger. "It's the only reasonable thing to do now that Bakuchi exposed us." The center figure radiated an experienced aura around him, adding to his veteran-like status was a diagonal battle scar that stretched from the level of his eyebrows and ended at the edge of his cheekbone, barely grazing his nose. Long bangs of dull grey hair partially caged his face, the light stubble the man bore added to the trust of his companions.

"Come on!" Bakuchi got in his captains face. "After 800 years in that hell-hole, all you want us to do is wait?! My friends are probably all-"

"Dead."

To his surprise, Bakuchi shifted his head in a 180 degree turn and to his amazement he saw an old friend, "Worried... Sick..."

Jushiro Ukitake stood with the rest of the captains behind him.

"Captain... Ukitake-san?" Bakuchi rotated his entire body to match his head. "You're still alive?" Bakuchi couldn't believe his eyes, his former captain is still upon the Soul Society, but it looked like he had a price to pay for his longevity as a shinigami. "You seem... Different somehow... Captain..." Bakuchi examined almost every possible aspect of the captain. "I've got no clue on what it might be... But I say something is wrong with you Ukitake!"

"Bakuchi," Jushiro released a sigh, "Just saying I have changed is an understatement." Putting his hand over his mouth, he hacked out a cough.

"Ho boy," The raven-haired woman turned to scarred man. "It's going to be a while before we get some decent rest, right?" The man trotted forward, ignoring the woman. She properly gave a small frown and freed a tiny grunt. "Fine, ignore me then..." She complained.

"Jushiro," the veteran figure stood in front of the sick captain, "Take us somewhere that we can all sit down and discuss your dilemma." The rest of the man's companions looked up in amazement, warm smiles grew on the four other faces rather quickly.

"Very well, we'll return to our companies quarters." Jushiro insisted. "This way." Jushiro began to slowly guide the guests to Squad 13's outpost.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dammit, dammit..." Ichigo cursed under his breath as he scouted the Seireitei, he had been at the west gate, and found nobody but some knocked out shinigami. "Where the hell is the person with that reiatsu?!" He cursed further and harsher. He just wanted the rest of the day off, one meager day! But does anyone listen to what he wants? No, and it was giving Ichigo a long day. "Man and I have a paper to write that's due..." Ichigo skidded across the rooftop of a building. "Shit!" Ichigo pulled on his hair and hoisted his head to the sky. "I've got a date with Inoue in an hour! I've gotta get ready!" He screeched with a tone on par with that of a harpy. Turning his foot to the direction of the gate, he began to flash step to the west gate.

Something caught his eye as he was in the middle of his sprint. He turned to face whatever it was he caught.

Bakuchi and the others following Jushiro Ukitake.

Ichigo changed his course yet again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mia and Hinata: (walking up to FH)

FH: (typing)

Mia and Hinata:(At the same time) Ummm... Frozen?

FH: (turning) Yes?

Mia and Hinata: Could you... (Pointing at Naruto and Isaac)

Naruto: So I was like... You want ramen? Ramen is good after all... What is your favorite Ramen flavor?

Isaac: (being restrained from strangling Naruto)

FH: Damn you Urahara...


End file.
